This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
Storytelling comes in many forms, including novels, short stories, audio books, movies, television programs, and live theater. With the exception of live theater, feedback is rarely used to improve a story after it is presented. Further, feedback for one story is often unreliable or even useless for deciding how best to create a new, different story. Writers and other story creators so often fail to create an engaging and popular story even with feedback from countless previous stories. This is due in part to the feedback often being binary—some number of persons may have loved War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy but which part and why? Analyzing a novel of such length, depth, and diversity of characters and scenes is not only daunting but knowing which portions made the story so great are difficult to assess. The same is true of visual storytelling—what makes The Godfather® one of the greatest movies of all time? Many excellent writers have tried to figure that out and created other movies attempting to garner that same popularity. They very rarely succeed.